pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW133: The Path That Leads to Goodbye!
is the 34th episode of Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Synopsis When Ash attempts to catch a Dunsparce, Dunsparce's Screech causes Ash to fall on Iris's flowers. The Dunspace have gone off, leaving Ash and Iris quite angry at each other, enough to make Iris go away. However, Team Rocket sees this as an chance to steal some Pokémon... Episode Plot On the road, Ash and Iris argue, annoyed and angered at each other. They claim they don't want to travel with each other, thinking their time is through. Iris picks Axew up and leaves. Ash and Cilan walk, the latter seeing their minds are set. He is surprised that the moment they set foot on Capacia Island, things changed. Porter told them Capacia Island has many wild Pokémon and if they were to walk on the other side of the island, they may catch a ship leading to Kanto region. The heroes thanked Porter for this info and set off. As they traveled on the road, Iris suddenly turned to a meadow, admiring some flowers. Axew gave Iris two flowers, which she placed them in her hair. As they traveled further, they encountered a Dunsparce. Cilan shushes Iris, for it is a rare Pokémon that hides in bushes and grass. Ash challenged Dunsparce to a battle. However, as Pikachu was to use Thunderbolt, Dunsparce used Screech. Ash was overwhelmed and accidentally knocked Iris off and ruined her flowers. Pikachu used Electro Ball, but Axew accidentally pushed Pikachu, causing him to miss, causing Dunsparce to fly off. Ash blamed Axew for getting in the way, but Iris was angry that he stepped on her flowers and walked away. Cilan sees this petty disagreement rose up quickly, making both Ash and Iris angry at each other. Cilan suggested Ash to apologize, for it would be harder for both of them to make up for this accident. Pikachu pointed at a berry tree, so Ash harvested these berries, giving them to Cilan, Pikachu, Axew and Iris. Iris was grateful, but spat the bite out, for it is too bitter for her. Ash and Cilan have smirked, believing these berries aren't that bitter for her to make that funny face. Iris accused Ash of giving this bitter berry on purpose, throwing it back to Ash, calling him a big baby, rather than little kid. Ash replied she is getting mad for no reason, but Iris does not listen and became even more angry. Cilan tried to calm them down, but neither side wouldn't listen, causing Iris to pick Axew up. Cilan takes a bite from Iris' berry and Ash does it as well, seeing Iris was right, that the berry was too bitter. Ash replies he had no idea it would be bitter, but seeing she does not want to do anything with him, decides to go away. Meowth explains the audience they heard the twerps going to the other side of the Capacia Island, so they made an ambush for them to catch Pikachu. As the heroes walk, Cilan feels the anger is growing, but they can't do anything, since there is only one path they can take. Iris claims Ash is following her, but Ash replies she is just walking in front of her, bickering even more. Instead, Iris leaps through trees, while Ash and Cilan continue on. Since the sun is setting down, Ash and Cilan make a camp for the night. They send out their Pokémon and give them dinner. However, Scraggy does not see Axew around, so Ash clarifies he and Iris will travel on their own from now on. Scraggy is sad, but Ash does not know what he should do about that. Cilan tells other Pokémon he doubts Iris is far ahead, thinking it is just a feeling. The Pokémon continue eating and Ash realizes he put a plate extra for Iris by mistake; Cilan chuckles at that. Iris and Axew eat berries for dinner. Iris is glad she chose a very good berry to eat, thinking Ash does not know what berry is sweet or bitter. Iris has a doubt, but sees she and Ash aren't friends anymore. It starts to rain. Ash sees his Pokémon are waiting for Iris, but he decides to sleep on a tree. Pikachu is worried, but Cilan tells him Ash needs time to think of the situation. Later, Iris opens her eyes, since she didn't actually sleep. Axew is still worried, but Iris promises him as long as they are together, they will be fine and try to sleep again. After the rain, Scraggy wakes up, sad Iris and Axew haven't returned. Scraggy, along with Pikachu, decide to persuade Iris to come back. Meowth wakes Jessie and James up, as Scraggy and Pikachu are walking alone on the road. Snivy and Cilan wake Ash up, who descends from the tree. Ash notices Scraggy and Pikachu are gone and is told they went to meet with Iris. Ash is shocked and is pushed away by Snivy, Pignite and Oshawott. Cilan asks Ash would he leave his Pokémon because they made a mistake. Ash replies he'd never do that, but Cilan asks would he do the same to Iris, who was a friend to him. Remembering past experiences with Iris, Ash sees Cilan is right. Cilan decides he and Ash's Pokémon will be present to have Ash find courage to apologize to Iris. As Pikachu and Scraggy walk, they are ambushed by Team Rocket, who blast out a net. Pikachu uses Electro Ball, destroying the net. Scraggy uses Focus Blast, but misses and gets captured with Pikachu by another of Team Rocket's nets. Ash and Cilan run and encounter Team Rocket taking Pikachu and Scraggy. Ash goes to send Charizard, but he and Cilan are trapped by a third net. Meowth tells the audience they succeeded, but Jessie asks whom is he talking to. Meowth replies they are just his friends, as Team Rocket flies off in the balloon. Suddenly, Axew uses Dragon Rage, cutting the net and freeing Pikachu and Scraggy. Iris saves them from the fall, allowing Ash's Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, blasting Team Rocket off. After this event, Ash and Iris look to each other and apologize for the things they have done and smile, finding new respect between each other. Axew, Scraggy and Pikachu are pleased, while the latter finds flowers Iris placed in her hair yesterday. Axew also finds a berry, so Ash and Iris exchange these gifts between each other. Ash finds the berry delightful, so Iris reminds him to leave the berry harvesting "to the experts". Cilan and Pikachu are certain Iris and Ash have developed their friendship bond even stronger than it was before. Quotes :"All right! Pikachu, Use thunderbolt Now!" ''- Ash :"What happened to our mock of genius?!"'' - Meowth :"The one without brains is Meowth!" - James :"And while our plans goes south...!" - Jessie Trivia *Who's that Pokémon?: Dunsparce *Cilan and Meowth break the fourth wall in this episode, talking to the audience what was done and what they are planning about. *Similar to "The Bicker The Better", Ash gets in a fight with May, but, through teamwork to defeat Team Rocket, they become friends once more. Mistakes The intro for the N arc was used. Gallery Iris leaves Ash and Cilan BW133 2.jpg Iris was pleased to see many exotic flowers BW133 3.jpg Axew offered Iris two flowers BW133 4.jpg The heroes encountered a Dunsparce BW133 5.jpg Ash accidentally crushed the flowers BW133 6.jpg Pikachu showed some berries can be harvested BW133 7.jpg Iris ate the bitter berry BW133 8.jpg Iris threw the berry back BW133 9.jpg Scraggy is sad Iris and Axew are not with them BW133 10.jpg Cilan sees Ash is starting to miss Iris BW133 11.jpg A rain pours down BW133 12.jpg Team Rocket made their ambush BW133 13.jpg Ash's Pokémon push their master to do something what he needs to BW133 14.jpg Team Rocket trapped Ash and Cilan as well BW133 15.jpg Jessie wonders whom Meowth is speaking to BW133 16.jpg Axew fires Dragon Rage BW133 17.jpg Ash and Iris laugh, managing to apologize to each other BW133 18.jpg Ash and Iris exchange gifts BW133 19.jpg Pikachu and Cilan think Ash and Iris became better friends }} Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Episodes Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes animated by Mizuho Tajima Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors